Toon's inc./Transcript
[The screen shows Jack O'Lantern Pictures Animation, Breno Silveira Studios and The MizfitZ PictureZ. All the shapes and the key hole appears from the theme song. It puts it together and open it. It was the closet, it closes and opens it again. It was a giant monster roaring. It closes and it goes up. All the doors go all together to make Jack O'Lantern Pictures Animation. All the doors opens it with all letters and the eye on the door with scream. It closes and it opens it into P for Productions. The skinny armed monster wrote "Presents" with a chalk. The big armed monster grabs all the letters. The chalk flew away into a door' and it emptys the letters called "A The MizfitZ PictureZ and Breno Silveira Studios Film." The door has all the doors. The chomper monster chomps all the letters except for T. The T backs him off and the monster grabs it with his mouth and goes through the door. All the doors opened with some letters and the doors flew away when the letter fall into the ground. All the monsters from the door spelled all the letters except T and the chomper monster puts the T next to the O. The monster goes to the door and it slaps the title and it makes into original title called, "Toon's inc." The theme song ended with a piano, all the doors were gone except one and the screen goes into the last door. The movie begins. The screen shows into the Piggley's bedroom.]'' *'''Annie Winks: Goodnight, sweetheart. *'Piggley Winks': Goodnight, Mom. *'Patrick Winks': Sleep tight, kiddo. *''[Coral turned off the light and she closed the door. The son was sleeping quietly. She turns the hallway lights off. The screen shows the pendulum clock and the other toys and the window. The closet was open and the son opened his eyes. He looked at the closet opening and he looked around. The monster appears from the closet and he closes his eyes and he pulled his blanket for fright. He looked at the closet again, and it was just his sweater hanging outside of the closet.' '''He wasn't afraid and he fell asleep again. The screen moves silently down under the bed and the eyes glowed red. The monster silently gets off under the bed and it stands up silently. It was ready to scare the child and it silently raises his claws. The child turns around and he looks at the jellyfish.] *'Piggley Winks': screaming *'Jellyfish Chuck': [''screaming, stepped on the soccer ball, the soccer ball hits the wall and it hits Chuck. He tripped the skateboard.] Wow! into some spiky jacks, and he was screaming out loudly. He looked down and he ran around the circles while he was screaming. Oh! Aye! Oh! Oh! [he bounced his head and he circled around by laying down to get rid of it.; ''The light goes on.] Uhh! *was a robot Piggley and it puts it back together in the bed.'' *'Female Voice': Simulation Terminated. Simulation Terminated. Simulation Terminated. Simulation Terminated. Simulation Terminated. *''wall opens into the job working thing. Chuck sees Thorn and the men.'' *'Thorn': Alright, Mr. Jellyfish, is it? *'Jellyfish Chuck': Uh... my friends call me Charles. *'Thorn': Uh-huh. Mr. Jellyfish, can you tell me what you did wrong? *'Jellyfish Chuck': I fell down? *'Thorn': No, no, before that. Can anyone tell me Mr. Jellyfish's big mistake? Anyone? *'Weasel': cough *'Thorn': [''growls]'' Let's take a look at the tape. on the replay tape and she saw Chuck opens the door and creeps in. ''Here we go. Uh, right b-b-b-b-ha! There. ''[pauses it] See? The door. You left 'em right open. *'Jellyfish Chuck': Hehhh. *'Thorn's Men': Ooooooooohh. *'Thorn': And leavin' the door open is the worst mistake any employee can make, because... *'Jellyfish Chuck': Um... It could let in a draft? *'Syndrome': It''' could let in a child! out of the shadow. *'''Thorn: Oh, Mr. Buddy Pine! *'Syndrome': There's nothing more toxic or deadly that a pig child. A single touch could kill you! backs up a little bit ''Leave a door open, then a child could walk right into this factory, right into the misfit world! *'Shaggy Rogers': I won't go in the kid's room! You can't make me! ''whimpering *'Syndrome': You're going in there, because we need this! ['grabs the Timmy screams and turns on. The air of scream come out and the power were flashing on and off. They were afraid and Ben turns off. It turns into normal] Our city's counting on you to collect those children pig screams. Without scream, we have no power. Yes, it's dangerous work and that's why I need you to be at your best. I need scarers more confident, tenasious, tough, intimidating. I need scarers like...like....Bowser Herman Junior. *''to the apartment house and Bowser Junior sleeping in bed'' *'Bowser Jr.': Hey, good morning, Misfitropolis. It's now five after the hour of 6:00 A.M. in the big misfit city. Temperature's a balmy 65 degrees, which is good news for you reptiles, and it looks like it's gonna be a perfect day to maybe, hey, just lie in bed, sleep in, or simply... WORK OUT THAT FLAB THAT'S HANGING OVER THE BED! GET UP, DADDY!!! *''honks a horn right in Bowser's face; Bowser wakes up, screams to the edge, then starts to work out'' *'Bowser': I don't believe I ordered wake up call, Danny. *'Bowser Jr.': Hey, less talk more pain, marshmallow boy! Feel the burn! You call yourself a monster? Scary feet, scary feet, scary feet! Oop! The kid's awake! Okay, scary feet, scary feet, scary feet, scary feet—Kid's asleep! Twins! In a bunk bed! *'Bowser': ['growling]' *'Bowser Jr.': Ooh! I thought I had you there. Okay, daddy, here we go. You ready? Follow it. Oh! It's over here! Oh, look over there! Don't let the kid touch you! Don't let it touch you! ''['singing] I don't know, but it's been said, I love scaring pigs kids in bed! Come on, fight that plaque! Fight that plaque! Scary misfit don't have plaque! 118... do you have 119? Do I see 120? Oh, I don't believe it! *'Bowser': I'm not even breaking a sweat. *'Bowser Jr.': Not you! Look! The new commercial's on! *'Bowser': Aah! *'Announcer': The future is bright at Toons, Incorporated. *'Bowser Jr.': I'm in this one! I'm in this one! *'Announcer': We're part of your life. We power your car. We warm your home. We light your city. *'Chris': I'm Toona, Incorporated. *'Bowser': Hey, look! Chris! *'Announcer': Carefully matching every child to their ideal alligator... *'Louis': '''roaring' *'Fievel': ''screaming *'Announcer': ...to produce superior scream refiined into clean, dependable energy. Every time you turn something on Toons, Incorporated is there. *'Luigi': I'm Toons, Incorporated! *''watches from TV.'' *'Announcer': We know the challenge, the window of innocence is shrinking. Clownfish kids are harder to scare. *'Syndrome': Of course, T.I. is prepared for the future with the top scarers... roars, then child screaming; Bowser Jr. laughing ...the best refiineries and research into new energy techniques. *''you a roar, and fish screaming'' *'Bowser Jr.': Okay, here I come! *''''Bowser': We're working for a better tomorrow, today! *'''All Workers: We're Toons, Incorporated! *'Ben Ravencroft': We're T.I./Toons, Incorporated, we scare because we care. *''turns off the TV'' *'''Bowser Jr.'': I can't believe it. *'Bowser': Oh, kid. *'Bowser Jr.': I was on TV! phone rings Did you see me? I'm a natural! Hallo, I know! Hey, wasn't I great? Did the whole family see it? It's your Bowser's mom. laughs What can I say? The camera loves me. *''at the Metropolis *'''Bowser Jr.'': I'm telling you, big daddy you're going to be seeing this face on TV a lot more often. *'Bowser': Yeah? Like, on Metropolis's Most Wanted? *'''''Bowser Jr.: ''['mocking]'' Ha, ha, ha. You've been jealous of my good looks since the fourth grade, pal. *'Baby Girl': Have a good day, sweetie. *'Baby Private': You, too, hon. *''Bowser Jr.'': Okay, daddy, hop on in. *'Bowser': No? *'''''Bowser Jr.': Hey, hey, hey, hey, HEY! What are you doing? *'Bowser': Kid, there's a scream shortage were walking! *'''Bowser Jr.''': Walking?! *''Bowser'': Yeah! *'''Bowser Jr.''': No, no, no, my baby. Look, she needs to be driven. Bye, baby. I... I'll call you! *''to the newspaper on the trash *'''''Bowser Jr.'''': Hey, genius, you want to know why I bought the car? Huh? *'''''Bowser': Not really. *''''Bowser Jr.'''': To drive it! You know, like, on the street? With the honk-honk and the vroom-vroom and no walking involved. *'''''Bowser: ''['irrirates a car horn]'' Give it a rest, will you, butterball? Come on, you could use the exercise. *''''Bowser Jr.'': I could use the exercise? Look at you- you have your own climate! *'Ralph's Girls': How many tentacles jump the rope? *'Ralph Giggum': Morning, Bowser! *'Pinocchio:''' Morning, Bowser! *'''Bowser''': Hey, morning kids. *''''Bowser Jr.'''': Hey, kids. *'''''Bowser: How you doing? *'Bart Simpson: Bye, Bowser! Bye, Bowser! [hi'ts the frogfish] *'Frogfish': Ow, hey! *''['The misfit dustpan sweep and eat it, the another misfit sneezing with exploding.]'' *'Misfit #1': Aw, nuts. *'Mr. Potato Head': [''singing']'' La-la-la-la. Hey, hey, hey! Fellas! *'''Bowser Jr.: Hey, Mr. Potato!' '''Mr. Potato Head! Ba-da-bing! *'''Bowser''': Hey, Mr. Potato Head! *'''Bowser Jr.'': Mr. Potato Head! *'''Mr. Potato Head: Pow, pow, pow, pow, pow! I hear somebody's close to breaking the all-time scare record. *'''Bowser''': Ah, just trying to make sure there's enough scream to go around. *'Mr. Potato Head': [laughs]'' Hey, on the house! *'''Bowser Jr.''': Hey, thanks! *'''Bowser''': Grazie! *'''Bowser Jr.''': Ba-da-bing! *'Slime Misfit': Oh, great! *''['Cut to the large hen and rooster called, "Ginger and Rocky".]'' *''''''Bowser''': Hey, Ginger and Rocky! [c'alls out])'' Good morning! ''[Ginger and Rocky clucks;' green light switching, and stomping on it]'' See that, kid? Ginger and Rocky's walking to work. *''''''Bowser Jr.'''''': Big deal, guy takes 5 steps and he's there. Category:Transcripts